dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers
The Transformers (トランスフォー, Toransufōmā) are a species of sentient, living robotic beings (mostly) originating from the distant machine world of Cybertron, which to humans means they are robotic aliens from another world. The designation "Transformer" stems from the species' generally-shared ability to "transform", to change bodies at will, rearranging their component parts from a robotic, humanoid (usually their primary mode) beings into an alternate form; generally vehicles, or animals, etc. The Transformers once lived under an oppressive and corrupt government. That all changed when the Great War began, thus leading towards great disaster on Cybertron. Although "Transformer" is the most common term for these beings there are others, mainly "Cybertron" as a reference to any being whose origin traces back to the planet in question (the adjective form being the more frequently used "Cybertronian"). "We are a race of intelligent, mechanical beings called Transformers, from a planet known as Cybertron." :—Optimus Prime. History Transformers were mystically made and given birth by an ancient object to inhabit their home world of Cybertron for countless generations in a Golden Age. During this age, Cybertronians lived in peace with their fellow beings and colonized space. When that era came to a close the caste system was introduced by Madinus Prime locking each Transformer to one job and alternate form. Those in the lower castes did not even receive a name. It was common for those to take names for themselves. Things started to change when the Great War began, which nearly annihilated the race and their world, thus leading to the Great Exodus, which caused the majority of Cybertronians to leave their dying world except for those who refused to leave and stayed behind. Biology Gallery Males Females Beast Modes Transformers with Beast Modes (an animal as an alternate mode) their appearance can vary wildly but usually conforms to the male/female split. Vehicle Modes When Cybertronians scan a vehicle they project a beam from their eyes. Their T-Cog then reformats their body to incorporate bits of the vehicle onto their frame. Primes, however, project a blue beam. Health Physical construction Traditionally, Transformers are living, sentient, emotional, and fully-mechanical beings. Much continuity portrays Transformer "life" as being granted by a soul-like spark residing within their mechanical frames. In some communities, they established that Transformers possess both "genetic material" (useful when "budding") and a distinct cellular structure, presumably both of a somehow mechanical nature. Being mechanical creatures, Transformers possess a number of distinct mechanical parts that make up their anatomy. For a list see Transformers Anatomy. Transformers are also known to suffer from the following diseases: Transformers Diseases. First generation Transformers shared the same computational matrix as Vector Sigma, making their power source compatible with the mega computer. Such Transformers are thus capable of reactivating the sleeping computer intelligence. Size Transformers are generally human-sized in comparison to Earth lifeforms, other Transformers can be either much, much smaller or much, much larger. There are some small enough to fit in a human's palm. While the Mini-Cons are two groups whose size range is within somewhat shorter standards at a time when most Transformers are larger, human-sized appears to be the norm for Transformers altogether. The upper range of size can be a good deal larger, if you include planet-formers like the cybertronian gods Unicron and Primus or even the colossal bots Metroplex, Trypticon, and Fortress Maximus (the latter's gigantism depending on the continuity). On the planet Gigantion is populated by both extremes: robots who tower over "normal"-sized Transformers, aided by their tiny Mini-Con partners. However, the average size for an average Transformer is usually around twenty feet. See also * Scale Reproduction Cybertronians are divided in males and females. The Transformers created from the AllSpark, "fully grown", in an initial alternate mode provided for them by Primus. Unlike humans, Cybertronians do not require a mate to reproduce. They rely on Protoforms to birth their own offspring. Rarely a spark can split into two sparks creating twins. The twins would be identical with their differences being their paint scheme and personalities. Examples are Skyquake and Dreadwing. Extremely rarely the process could create triplets. The most unique example of brothers and sisters on Cybertron are the Dynasty of Primes who called themselves siblings. Despite the lack of families, Cybertronians can form relationships comparable to members of human families with other members of their race. (i.e: The relationship between Smokescreen and Alpha Trion could be compared to grandson-grandfather relationship). In addition, since all Cybertornians are created by Primus, one could say they are like brothers and sisters. Male and Female Cybertronians (with some humans) Variance in Form Cybertronians normally have a humanoid form as their default though not all the time. They can range from massive to tiny. Given their robotic nature some have odd facial features. A Cybertronian's alternate mode affects their robot mode. Abilities Transformers can do SOME things that humans can do. Some things include: 1. Speaking different kinds of Earth language, mostly English (sometimes in their Cybertronian language) 2. Walk around 3. Talk to others 4. Make friends or family 5. Fight fiercely 6. Take responsibility (Smokescreen is an acceptance) 7. Hold hands 8. Hugs 9. Think for themselves 10. Think for others safety 11. Show their emotions 12. Gain knowledge 13. Helping out 14. Requires Energon for energy (Humans just eat and drink to gain energy) 15. Have fun in most situations 16. Get injured 17. Work in their respected fields 18. Play with humans 19. Have expectations and make their moments lasting 20. Live their lives Lifestyle Cybertronians have experienced several shifts in their lifestyle. *In the Golden Age, they had immense freedom. They gathered knowledge in all fields and explored the galaxy. They would also hang out with their fellow beings and get together for meetings or little conversations. Sometimes they would compliment each other on their work or personality. *After the Golden Age, during the Caste Systems the average Cybertronian had almost no personal freedom. He/She would be given a job, a name (if they were lucky), and would work until they are unable to continue further. *During the Great War, they dedicated themselves to combat but still retained their personalities. However, they were unsure what they would do if they ever stopped fighting, Bulkhead expressed these fears during the later days of the War. Energy Unlike humans who require food, water, and oxygen to survive, Cybertronians only require Energon to survive and live in their environment. They can consume energon and use it for their scientific endeavors. Cybertronians don't eat energon physically, but they refine it for fuel. The fuel is like blood flowing through their bodies. If humans made contact with energon, it could affect them greatly. In Cybertronians, energon is the key to their survival. It's one of the reason Cybertronians fight each other to gain control over it's power. On Earth, there are small deposits located in specific parts on the planet. Energon is the key inside their biology. Without it, a Cybertronian could perish if they are not treated by field medics. Energon deposits are rare to find in the galaxy as only Cybertron is the only known world to produce it naturally. Deposits exist on other world, but as they were planted millions of years ago, they could be hard to reach. Some Energon include: *Energon (Regular Energon, Primus' blood, and it's a blue color) *Synthetic Energon (Can cause extreme eagerness/aggression in Cybertronians and it's usually a green color when unstable) *Red Energon (Gains power of speed and it's a red color) *Dark Energon (Unicron's blood that will turn any Cybertronian into mindless zombies and it's a purple color) *Tox-En (Poisonous Energon that can infect a Cybertronian to death and it's a dull green color) New bodies See also For more information on Transformer biology see: * Life cycle * Reproduction Culture Sociology Politics :Main article: Transformer government Interaction with other races The Arts See also For more information on Transformer culture see: *'Cybertron Civil Wars' *'Religions' *'Transformer funerary practices' *'Transformer economics' *'Transformer furniture' Notes & Trivia Trivia Category:Races Category:Transformers